


Refocusing in Confusion: Writing Prompts

by Samayo_Kaze



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Ficlets, Gen, Sugestions welcome, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: I’m working on my writing and want to do a bunch of little things in a short time, but am having trouble picking just one thing to work on at a time. I need your guy’s help. You can just send me a prompt, or you could send me info on a character you want me to use, or a setting, or anything really. I’m open to new suggestions too. I’m writing these to help me be able to focus more on my stories that I’ve gotten stuck on and get the creative juices concentrated again.





	

I’m working on my writing and want to do a bunch of little things in a short time, but am having trouble picking just one thing to work on at a time. I need your guy’s help. You can just send me a prompt, or you could send me info on a character you want me to use, or a setting, or anything really. I’m open to new suggestions too. I’m writing these to help me be able to focus more on my stories that I’ve gotten stuck on and get the creative juices concentrated again.

 

Writing prompts:

 

The purple sands radiated heat from the two looming suns.

 

“It’s so . . . _white_.” “It’s snow.” “I grew up in the desert, I don’t know what weather is, let alone snow.”

 

Five times the Force watched her favorite child suffer and one time he was happy instead.

 

“zero fucks given. next please.”

 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

 

“I think we need to talk.”

 

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

 

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

 

“Just once.”

 

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

 

 “Please don’t do this.”

 

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

 

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”

 

“Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.”

 

“It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”

 

“I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own.”

 

“I never thought you’d hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most.”

 

“Truth be told, I’m not sure any of them are actually dead.”

 

“Ugh, it tastes like sludge,” she recoiled from her mug.

“Yes, but it’s caffeinated sludge,” he raised his mug before taking a sip.

 

“You know how you always thought I was brave?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I’m about to prove you wrong.”

 

“If we get arrested, it’s your fault.”

 

“Did I ever tell you about the time I started a cult?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Smart man.”

 

“That was either fireworks or 39 more bodies can be added to this list.”

 

She pulled the knife from her chest and smiled, “Was that supposed to hurt?”

 

“I hope you don’t mind, I helped myself to you semi-automatic rifle.”

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you didn’t have wing yesterday, right?”

 

Invent a new season and its affects

 

“What’s up with your dad?”

“He’s just tired of people trying to kill him. Mainly you.”

 

The High Queen slid through the hidden passage to meet with her imprisoned love.

 

“What makes you think your life is worth more than mine?”

“What makes you think your life is worth anything at all?”

 

“I didn’t do it! Oh wait, that? Yeah, I did do that.”

 

“Hold on, you _died_.”

“Yeah, well, it didn’t stick.”

 

“I hope you like the stars I stole for you.”

 

Brothers to the last fight.

Brothers to the last enemy.

Brothers to the last hour.

Brothers to the last Bullet

Brothers to the last breath.

Brothers to the last _Hope_.

 

“I have felt sadness. I have felt pain. Yes, I have even felt death.”

 

“How’s the meeting?”

“I want to stab everyone.”

“Don’t get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at 7.”

“Love you for enabling me.”

“’Love you too.”

 

So I realized, ‘ _Oh, I’ve been shot.’_

“Yes, but last week a dragon almost set my hair on fire, so it’s your turn to negotiate.”

 

“Once we were heroes, but everything has changed since then.”

 

“You survived what you thought would kill you. Now straiten your crown and move forward like the Queen you are.”

 

“Oh, I’m a monster? Perhaps you should speak to me more softly, then. Monsters are dangerous after all, and just now Kings are dying like flies.”

 

“Why are you so eager to die?”

“ **BECAUSE IT’S THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET HOME!”**

 

You are home alone watching TV. The character on the show calls a number on his phone. Your phone rings. “. . . . Hello?”

 

“What now?”

“I don’t know. I thought the jump would kill us.”

 

Write the saddest scene you can think of between a boy and a girl, except that this is the first time they’ve ever met.”

 

“On a scale of one to Australia, how dangerous are we talking?”

 

“I’ll kill you.”

“Darling, I’m already dead.”

 

“Why is there a dragon in my fridge?”

“Why not?”

 

“Just remember, if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.”

 

“You have no shoes, he’s covered in mud, and I just stole some apples. We’ve officially become hobos.”

 

Your antagonist has one weak spot that he could never overcome. Your protagonist knows what it is, but won’t act on it. Why?

 

“Don’t bleed on my floor.”

 

 

Rules: Scenes have to be between 500 and 2000 words and include at least 2 prompts. Single prompts can be anywhere between three sentences to 300 words. Every five times grouping has to be between 300 and 500 words.

 

I may post more prompt in the future if anyone wants more.


End file.
